Shipwrecked
by GreaserGirl9227614
Summary: When Ponyboy finds a golden locket when he was out swimming, when he and his brothers and friends went to the beach. He shows the locket to Johnny, and Johnny agrees to help him find out where the locket came from. Before long, they go through an amazing adventure that two greasers had ever gone before. Will they discover where the locket came from?
1. Chapter 1

The Outsiders

Ponyboy and Johnny in:

Shipwrecked

Chapter 1

It was a nice day, although it was hot and sunny. Me and the gang went to the beach for a month or so, while Darry got a job there. So today, I went out for a swim in the ocean while everyone else played volleyball on the sand. At least we can get a break from the Socs. The water was beautiful, though. A group of fish swam past me as I swam past them. I was having a good time until I suddenly saw something sparkling on the sand. I wonder where that came from, I thought looking at it. I swam down to see what it was. To my surprise, it was a beautiful, golden locket shining from the sunlight. As soon as I picked it up, I brushed the sand off of the locket and looked at it. I really wanted to find out what was inside it, but I suddenly realized that I was running out of air, so I swam back to the surface. As I popped my head out of the water, I looked at the shore. I saw Johnny relaxing after playing volleyball with the other guys, who are still playing. I swam back to shore, and as I got to the sand, I got out of the water, with my hair dripping water. I looked around so that the guys wouldn't hear me yell, or something. But I can hear them yelling far away, so it was alright I guess. "Hey, Johnny," I called. "Look at what I found!" Johnny must've heard me, 'cause by the next second he took his headphones off, and ran to me. I guess he was listening to music. "What's up, Pony?" he asked. "I found this while I was swimming," I said, showing him the locket. He gently took it from me, and looked at it. He was silent for a second, with huge eyes, looking at the locket. "It's so pretty," he said. "Where did you find it?" "I found it on the sand while I was swimming. I wanted to find out where the locket came from, and where it belong to. But I don't think it would work if I did it alone." He gave the locket back to me and shrugged. "Well, I can help you," he said. "You will?" I asked, with huge eyes. "Of course, Pony," he said, smiling. "Great," I said. I was feeling glad that Johnny was gonna help me, but then I knew something wasn't right. "Well," I said, frowning. "There is one problem." Johnny stopped smiling. "What's that?" he asked. "Someone has to help us with some of it," I said, looking at Johnny. "But who's going to help us?" "Dally can help us," Johnny said. "He can?" I asked. Johnny nodded. "But how?" "Dally told us yesterday that one of Buck's friends owned a boat dock that is 20 miles away from here. He also owned a dive shop nearby, so we got no problem at all." Johnny then looked at me. "You remember right?" "Remember what?" I asked, trying not to look annoyed. "Remember when Darry got us scuba diving lessons at a scuba school, back in Oklahoma?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. But that was true. Usually Darry waits outside of the school for our lesson to be done when he leaves work, but when he was still working when our lesson was done, Dally always gives us a ride back home. Everything over at the school was fun. A lot of fun. But sometimes it can be frustrating to some of us. Even Johnny. I remember one time when we were learning how to take our diving masks off and put them back on when we were underwater, Johnny had a hard time getting rid of the water out of his mask when he put his back on, so I had to help him since I already got it right. And after that, Johnny had never knew that I helped him get it right. But if I didn't help him, Dally could've helped him. But I did it for him, I guess. Johnny just then smiled. "Well, then we'll ask him," he said. "I guess," I said, feeling worried. Johnny laughed a little. "Don't worry, man," he said. "Dal ain't gonna hurt you. I bet he would like to help out with us." I smiled a little. "I guess he would," I said. Or would he?


	2. Chapter 2

The Outsiders

Ponyboy and Johnny in:

Shipwrecked

Chapter 2

Finally, it was time for us to head back to the hotel. We all ran back to the van, got our things in, and drove off to the hotel. Of course, Two-Bit was driving. Dallas was sitting next to Two-Bit. Soda and Steve were in the back, and that leaves me and Johnny sitting in the far back of the van, where our stuff was kept at. It was getting too quiet in the van until Two-bit spoke. "Hey, let's listen to the radio," he said cheerfully, as he pressed the button. "Sure," Soda said. "Well, why not?" I said, with a smile. Johnny nodded in agreement. Steve and Dally were asleep, so when Two-bit turned on the radio, the radio was turned up so loud, that both Steve and Dal jumped up, half-asleep. Two-bit suddenly laughed when this happened. Dally looked at Two-bit, with serious eyes. "Damn it, Two-bit!" he said, pissed off. "Do you mind?" "Sorry, Dally," Two-bit said. "Didn't see that one coming." Dallas just groaned, as he went back to sleep, when Two-bit turned down the volume. Me and Johnny looked at each other. Then we just smiled and then I got a book out to read to Johnny. Johnny noticed, so he looked over me, when I began to read the book. "What's that?" he asked. I looked at him. "This is a new book that I just got last week," I said, with a smile. "Can you read it to me, please?" he asked. "Well, not too loud so that guys can't hear you." "Sure," I said. Johnny smiled, as I began reading to him.

It wasn't for long until we got back to the hotel. Two-bit looked for some where to park, until he finally found a parking space. "Alrighty, then," he said, cheerfully as he turned the van off. "We're back." He then jumped out of the van, and ran to get the stuff out of the back, which were behind me and Johnny, of course. Dally, Steve and Soda had to help Two-bit get all the stuff out. "Okay, Johnny," Two-bit called. "You might want to move out of the way, so that I can put your seat down to let you and pony out." "Well, okay," Johnny said. Johnny moved over and sat next to me, trying to get some room, while Two-bit put down his seat to let us out. Once he did that, he looked around the parking lot. Nobody was watching, I guess. "Okay, you two can get out now," he said. Me and Johnny looked at each other, and then we hopped out. Johnny and I both stretched out our arms. "Man, that was a long ride," I said, while stretching. "It sure was," Johnny said. "Yep," Two-bit said, cheerfully. "Man, I wonder if Mickey is on now." Two-bit ran inside the hotel, while the rest of us followed behind him.

It was now dark outside. I sat out on the back deck, watching and listening to the waves. I looked at the time on my watch. It was 10:30. Man, I thought. I hope we get to stay up. But I knew that Darry wouldn't like it if I stayed up all damn night. He says that it's not good for me. I just shrugged, while listening to the waves when I thought about that. Suddenly, I could hear Dally and Steve arguing. Johnny came out and sat down beside me. "Hey, Pony," he spoke, which made me jump. "Oh, hey," I said, suddenly taking the gold locket out of my jeans pocket. I had just washed it in the sink earlier right before dinner, and now it's shining more than it did earlier when I first found it. "Man," Johnny said, looking at the waves. "I wonder what the ocean is like." "Me too, man," I said, looking at him. Johnny then looked at me, and then smiled. "Hey, you wanna tell Dally tonight?" "Tell Dally what?" "You know." I looked at the locket and then I suddenly remembered. "Well, I don't know, Johnny," I said, feeling unsure. "I don't know about telling Dally. I mean, the big problem is that me and you don't know how to drive an actual boat." Johnny just shrugged. "Well, we can ask Buck's friend to drive for us." I looked worried. "But what if he knows our age?" "I'll just tell him that we're both sixteen, and that we just became open-water divers. You'll see." "Yeah, but he'll think that you're fourteen, instead of sixteen." "He'll understand, don't worry." He then gave me the scuba okay signal which he learned at the dive school, got up and walked back in. I just watched him go, with worry. I knew he wasn't going to do it alone, so I followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Outsiders

Ponyboy and Johnny in:

Shipwrecked

Chapter 3

Johnny noticed me following him, so he turned around and looked at me. "What's wrong, Pony?" he asked. I was thinking, trying to figure out what to say. "I just, you know," I said. "Want to come with you to ask Dally. 'Cause I knew you weren't gonna do it alone." Johnny looked at me, then smiled. "Sure thing, Pony," he said. I let out a sigh when he turned back around to face the door to Dally's room. As he knocked on the door, I started getting nervous. Suddenly, there was Steve, who answered the door. "What is it?" he asked. "Is Dally in here, Steve?" Johnny asked. "No, he's outside, having a smoke," Steve responded, and then closed the door. Me and Johnny looked at each other, and then headed to the hotel room door. As soon as Johnny opened the door, I knew that Steve was right. There's Dally, smoking pot, while looking out at the street until he suddenly turned to face us. "Hey, Pony. What's up, Johnnycake," he said, with a grin. "Hey, Dally," I said. "Dal, can we tell you something?" Dally looked at Johnny. "Tell me what?" He looked at Johnny. "Well, we need to talk somewhere private. Like that no one can tell where we were." Dally looked confused. "Um, okay," he said. "Well, I know a place. This way." He led us down the stairwell, and into an empty room. He turned on the light and closed the door. Then he sat down on an empty bed. "Okay, what is it that you two are going to tell me?" he asked. Me and Johnny looked at each other, and then I spoke. "I found this earlier, today," I said, taking the locket out of my pocket and showing it to Dally. Dally took it and looked at it. "Where the hell did you find this?" he asked, still looking at it. I looked at him. "I was out swimming, while you guys were playing on the sand, until I saw the locket on the sand," I said, telling him the whole story. "So I swam down to get a closer look at it, and then picked it up. I then realized that I was running out of air, so I went back to the surface." "And then, Pony called for me to see what he found, and showed me the locket," Johnny spoke. "And I agreed to help him find out where the locket came from, because we had no idea where it came from." Dally just stared at us, and then gave the locket back to me. He wasn't quite sure about this. But Johnny kept talking. "So, we were wondering if we could like, you know, help us out." "With what?" "Asking Buck's friend to drive the boat for us." Dally just looked at Johnny. "Johnny, I don't know about this," Dally said, lighting up a cigarette. "I don't know what to tell Darry, 'cause I knew that he won't let you two do it alone." "So, don't tell him," I spoke. "Yeah, just him that you took us out on a drive around town," Johnny said. "He won't notice." I had the feeling that Dally won't agree with us. But then he spoke. "Well, I guess so," he said. "And besides, Tim and Curly just came down here yesterday, and told me that the Socs are coming for us tomorrow." Oh great, I thought. Just what I needed. The Socs. I mean, what do they want from us now? "Well, don't worry about it," Dally kept talking. "Me and the Sheppard gang will take care of it." He just grinned and ruffled Johnny's hair. "So what time do you want me to drop you two off?" he asked. I looked at my watch. It's midnight. Oh boy, I thought. I hope Darry doesn't come down and hear this. 'Cause god knows what he might do if he finds out. "Well," I spoke. "You can drop us off at 10:30 tomorrow morning." "And pick us up sometime at 2:50, in the afternoon," Johnny said. Dally agreed to do this, and then handed Johnny a couple of bucks. "That's all I have for now," he said. Johnny nodded, and then put the money away. "Y'all need me to come with you?" Dally asked. "No, we can take care of this," I said, shaking my head. "You sure? 'Cause I can help if y'all need it." "Naw, Dally," Johnny said. "We're fine." "Alrighty, then," Dally said. "If you say so." "Thanks, Dal," I said. We then left the room, and then back to our hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Outsiders

Ponyboy and Johnny in:

Shipwrecked

Chapter 4

"Pony, wake up!" I woke up quickly to see who it was, that was waking me up. Sure enough it was Johnny. I noticed that he looked a little sleepy, but when I looked at the alarm clock, it was 9:00. I was startled when he woke me up, but I guess we have to get up early, so that way Dally would take us to Buck's friend's place at 10:00. Johnny looked a little worried. "Sorry if I startled you, Pony," he said. "But we need to get going." I rubbed my eyes, and then threw the bed covers off of me. "Okay, okay," I said, sleepily. "Just, let me get dressed, okay?" Johnny looked at me. "Sure, Pony," he said. I went to the closet, and took out a clean white T-shirt and another pair of swim trunks. "I brought two extra ones," I said, getting dressed in the closet, with the doors closed. "Just in case." After I was done getting dressed, Johnny got dressed next. When he came out, I saw that he had on a light green shirt and a pair of blue swim trunks. "Do we have to take our shirts off, when we get on the boat?" Johnny asked, a little worried. "Naw," I said. "We can wait, until we get to the perfect spot." "Alright, then," Johnny said, relieved. I decided to make us toast, while we flipped on the TV. "Let's see what's on," I heard Johnny say. Two-bit came in, and gave me a playful nudge on the shoulder. "What are y'all up to today?" he asked, with a grin. "Dally's taking us to the movies tonight, so we just gonna hang around this afternoon with him," I said. As soon as Johnny flipped a cartoon channel, Mickey Mouse came on. Two-bit sat on the couch excitedly, and watched TV, with Johnny. As soon as the toast was done, I handed one to Johnny. Two-bit had chocolate cake, as usual. Me and Johnny walked over to the counter, and we talked. "You sure you wanna do this, Pony?" Johnny said, nervously. " 'Cause it's been a long time since I last dived, you know." He sighed. "I guess I'll be wearing a tank on my back, again." "And it feels like we're wearing a school backpack on our backs," I said. "Except it's way different. And I'm sure about this, Johnny. There's nothing to worry about." "You sure?" "I'm positive, Johnny." I gave him the okay signal, when I told him that. We both looked at the time. It was 9:30. "We better hurry," I said, and Johnny nodded. We quickly finished our toast, and got our things ready. We told Two-bit that we'd see him later, and headed out the door.

Dally was waiting for us at his car. He was lighting a cigarette when we came down. He turned to look at us. "Y'all ready?" he asked. "We sure are," Johnny said. "Yep," I said, in agreement. "Well, get in," Dally said. We hopped in the car, and we drove off down the street. We talked throughout the ride, talking about the lessons we had in Tulsa and all, and Dally mentioned to me about the locket. I took out my backpack and looked inside to see if it was there. To my luck, it was there. I took it out and handed it to Dally. He looked at it, while we stopped at a red light. He said some things about the locket, and then handed it back to me. When we got back to driving at a green light, Dally sighed. "Man," I heard him say. "Just like y'all, I wonder what the ocean is like." "Yeah," Johnny said. "But me and Pony are about to find out what's it like out there." "I agree," I said. It wasn't for long until we finally arrived at the dive shop. Me and Johnny got out of the car, but then Dally stopped us. "I wish you guys luck, okay?" he said. "Sure thing, Dal," Johnny said, with a grin. "Thanks, Dal," I said, and then he drove off. Me and Johnny looked at each other and then walked in.

When we first walked in, there were a lot of dive equipment around us. Some on the shelves, some on the walls, along with some diving suits. Leaning against the walls were the air tanks, and above them showed the regulators hanging from the walls. Man, they had a lot of stuff here! I thought. We walked up to the counter, and looked. No one there! But how? Maybe there's someone in the back room, I thought. Then, a guy who looked like he was in his thirties came out, lighting a cigarette. He looked at us for a minute, then smiled. Unlike Buck's other friends, who I've seen were mean, this guy of Buck's looked rather nice. "You kids must be a friend of Dally's," he spoke. Johnny looked around nervously, but I did the talking for him. "Yes, we are," I responded. "But wait?" Johnny turned to the man. "How do you know Dally?" The man shrugged. "I know him because of Buck," he said, taking a small drag of his cigarette. "You dive?" I asked. He looked surprised, but he grinned. "Oh yeah," he said. "Used to go diving with ma wife, before she died. So I decided to have a dive shop, and I did." "Did you have any kids?" Johnny asked. "Only one," the man replied back. "He's in college right now, studying Oceanography. His name is Josh." Me and Johnny looked at each other, and then back at the man. "How old was your wife when she died?" I asked. The man took a long drag on his cigar. "My wife was twenty-six when she died. I'm twenty-seven now." He looked at our bags. "You boys goin' diving?" he asked. "Yeah, but we're actually on a mission," I said, taking out the gold locket from my bookbag. "Yeah," Johnny nodded. "We're trying to figure out where this gold locket came from." "Where did ya find this?" "Pony found it, while he was swimming," Johnny responded. The man looked confused at us. I guess he didn't know who we were. "He was talking about me finding the locket," I said. "Oh, I get it now!" The man then grabbed my hand and hand-shaked it. He then turned to Johnny. "And you must be…" "Johnny," Johnny responded. "Very nice meetin' ya'll," the man said. "Y'all can call me Mike." "Sure thing, Mike," I responded. The man looked at his watch. "Well," he spoke, throwing his cigarette butt away. "Y'all wanna get goin'? We can take my boat if y'all want." "Sure," Johnny said. "Thanks, Mike," I said. "Anytime, pal," Mike said, with a smile.


End file.
